It has been is well known that detergent compositions comprising both an anti-corrosion agent and a bleaching compound typically suffer from stability problems because of the detrimental effect of the bleaching compound upon the anti-corrosion agent. This results in either 1) loss of performance of the anti-corrosion agent and hence the detergent compound known, and/or 2) the need to include increased levels of the anti-corrosion agent in the detergent composition thus increasing cost.
WO 01/42417 discloses multiphase detergent tablets comprising a bleach compound in one layer and a corrosion inhibitor in another layer, which layers contact each other.
DE 20106287U1 discloses a multiphase detergent tablets comprising a bleaching compound and a corrosion inhibitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,912 discloses a series of laundry detergent tablets. These detergent tablets comprise different ingredients with the consumer selecting a combination of individual detergent tablets according to the needs for a given laundry load.
However, whilst the aforementioned documents disclose compositions which go some way towards providing an improvement in the stability of compositions comprising these materials there is still a need in the art to provide stable compositions.
It is an object of the present invention to address one or more of the above-mentioned problems. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide detergent compositions exhibiting good stability of the anti-corrosion agent. It is a further object of the present invention to provide detergent compositions exhibiting good performance. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide detergent compositions exhibiting good stability of the anti-corrosion agent and good anti-corrosion performance.